48 Hours
by CreatorOfNothing
Summary: Castiel accidentally calls Dean, but as Dean finds out soon, Castiel doesn't know who he is-nor is he an angel anymore. All Dean and Sam know is they have forty-eight hours to try to fix Castiel, or he will be a human forever. But how can they help when they don't even know where to start?
1. No Memory

**A/N: Hello readers, and welcome to 48 Hours. I made this because my mind decided to write a story with Castiel having amnesia (not like in the story, though-through another way) and also mysteriously losing his powers as an angel as well. Forgive me, but ever since I started writing in the present tense, I have had the friggin'est hardest time trying to write back normally in the past tense, so forgive me for those errors :P Hope you enjoy the story, though!**

**All mistakes are mine, obviously, 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

Why was he here? Castiel felt that he should be somewhere else, but he couldn't tell where. Moreover, why couldn't he remember anything? Castiel glanced around, eyeing people on the street; they didn't seem to take notice of him. Castiel opened his mouth to speak but no words came out-he didn't know what to say. He dug through his pockets and took out a cell phone, puzzled when a number was already dialed. Castiel was about to hang up when a voice came on the other side.

"What's up?" A male voice asked on the phone. "What do you need Ca-"

"I'm sorry, my phone called you by mistake," Castiel interrupted, "I am sorry to bother you…wait, you know my name?"

There was a pause on the other end. "Yeah, Cas. It's me, Dean. You okay?"

"I…don't know," Castiel replied. "I don't know who you are, but you know me. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Dean said on the other side, sounding suspicious now. "Cas, if this is a joke-"

"It is not a joke, I assure you," Castiel said hastily. He did not want to lose somebody who would help him. "I don't wish you alarm you."

"Alarm me?" Dean said and then gave a laugh. "Cas, I'm kinda worried right now. Where are you?"

Castiel glanced around at his surroundings, noting a supermarket nearby. "I am in front of a story name Fuzzy's. I do not know why they would name a story Fuzzy's."

"Alright, well that's nearby. Just hang out on a bench and I'll come by," Dean said.

"Thank you," Castiel replied and then hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. He took to sit at a nearby brown bench in front of the store and watched as people passed by. Who was this guy named Dean? The name was extremely familiar, but Castiel couldn't place how he knew the name. A black Chevy Impala arrives not too later and a man (Dean, Castiel presumed) stepped out. Castiel immediately stood up.

"So uh, what's goin' on, Cas?" Dean asked, glancing at Castiel. "Heaven give you a break?"

"Why would I be in Heaven?" Castiel questioned, frowning. "I am not dead, am I?"

Dean's face morphed from confused to appalled. "You… really don't remember anything?"

Castiel glanced at the ground, ashamed at seeing Dean's hurt expression. "I do not."

Dean gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, wow," Dean said, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, what is the last thing you remember?"

Castiel frowned, thinking hard. "I was in a house, searching for something, and then this lady appeared, but I do not think she was nice. She said something about forty-eight hours remaining and then I blacked out."

Dean frowned and folded his arms. "You're telling me you went into a dark house, alone?"

Castiel blinked. "That is what I remember."

Dean muttered something under his breath and then motioned Castiel to follow. "Get in the car, Cas. We have a lot to discuss."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Castiel entered the house soon after and Sam glanced up from the book he was reading.

"Hey Cas," Sam greeted, and stood up.

"Don't bother," Dean said, throwing his keys on the table. "We have an A.W.A. on our hands."

Both Castiel and Sam turned to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "An Angel with Amnesia," Dean clarified and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. He came back to the living room to see Sam and Castiel in the same spot.

"Do you know what happened?" Sam asked Dean.

"Well, somebody tampered with the poor guy's memory because he doesn't remember anything, not even being an angel," Dean said and sat on the couch.

"I don't think I am an angel, Dean," Castiel said, frowning.

Dean sighed and glanced at the ceiling. "Cas, I know it's hard to believe, but you have angel mojo in you and you're an angel of the Lord as you put it."

"That's not what I mean," Castiel said and Dean turned in the sofa to look at Castiel. "I believe you that I am, or was, an angel. But physically I feel quite…human."

"How would you know?" Dean asked.

"My stomach keeps making this rumbling sound," Castiel replied. "Ever since I arrived at that store."

Sam glanced over at Dean with a pointed look.

"So you're hungry," Dean said and stood up. "Anything else we should know about?"

Castiel frowned. "I do not think so."

"No wounds or anything?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head in response. "If this is too much trouble for you two-"

"No, it isn't Cas," Sam interrupted, holding out a hand. "We'll be glad to help you." Sam paused and then pointed to the sofa. "Why don't you have a seat with Dean. I'll make you something to eat."

"Thank you," Castiel replied and went over to the couch to sit. Dean stood standing up, glowering over at Castiel.

"Have I done something wrong?" Castiel questioned, glancing over at Dean. "I do not understand why you look upset."

"I'm not upset," Dean said quickly and waved a hand. "I'm just trying to figure out who could have done this to you."

"Oh," Castiel replied and then went back to looking at the floor.

Dean sighed and walked over to the couch and sat by Castiel. "We'll figure this out, Cas, I promise you."

Castiel glanced over at Dean. "I appreciate you helping me."

"That's what friends do, Cas," Dean said, glancing back at Castiel. "We help each other out."

**A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter. Not much, I suppose, but I think it's okay. This'll be a short series-10 chapters top. I just need something to get my muse running. **

**If you have ideas, share them! I'd be happy to use them! :D **

**Until next time! *salutes***


	2. The House

**A/N: Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter. I hope as this story goes along it'll get more interesting. ^^;**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Leilabeth and The Mysterious Shadow for reviewing!**

**Allons-y!**

"So do you remember anything else?" Sam asked, arriving with a sandwich, which Castiel took gratefully. After a moment of chewing, Castiel seemed to ponder.

"Honestly I don't remember anything," Castiel replied and frowned. "I am sorry I cannot be of more help."

Dean sighed and leaned back into the couch. "What should we do, Sam? Summoning? Psychic?"

Sam shrugged in return. "You sure there is nothing else Cas? A location we can check out?"

Castiel took another bit of the sandwich. "It was a secluded house. One of those houses you see and get a creepy feeling."

"Like a haunted house?" Sam guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"It's possible," Castiel said and put the plate down. "The house…has two red roses on the outside, one on each side."

Dean glanced at Sam. "Kinda weird, don't ya think?"

Sam nodded in response. "Cas, do you know where? Was it close to here?"

"Well, it was near to the market that I found myself at, I think," Castiel replied. "Though I am not sure how I got to the market."

Sam gave a puzzled stare.

"Whoever did this probably transported Cas there," Dean said and then got up. "Alright Sammy. Let's start by that mart, then. It's the best lead we've got."

Castiel glanced up at them. "Do I come with you two?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean cut in. "Yes, you can come. You can help us identify the house." Dean motioned for Castiel to follow.

"Dean!" Sam hissed as they walked to the car. "We can't bring him! What if whatever did this to him goes after him? What then?"

Dean paused and turned to Sam. "One, this lady, as Cas said she is, said she's giving him forty-eight hours; I don't think she'll interfere until then. Second, we need Cas. Maybe he can help us."

Sam scoffed. "How, Dean? He can't fight!"

Dean got into the Impala. "He doesn't need to fight; he just needs to show us where the house is. Isn't that right, Cas?" He turned as Castiel got into the Impala with Sam.

"I suppose," Castiel murmured, casting his eyes down.

Dean gave a sigh, started the Impala, and then drove off in the direction of Fuzzy's.

They arrived in a secluded area not to far off from the store, and Dean drove down each street slowly, glancing at all the houses. Finally Dean stopped when they got to a complete black house that was bounded by a large black gate. They got out of the car and went to the gate, peering beyond it to catch a glimpse of the house.

"Hey, look," Sam said, pointing ahead. "Two roses."

Dean squinted his eyes. "Yeah, that doesn't look creepy at all," Dean said, then nodded to Sam. "Ready?"

Sam nodded in return. "Stay behind us Cas."

Dean shoved the gate open and immediately a shrill cry sounded.

"Maybe it's some kind of alarm used to scare people away," Dean muttered under his breath, drawing out a knife. "C'mon."

Sam gave an exasperated look before following behind with Castiel.

The house looked quite old, with parts sunken in railings falling apart and parts of the roof missing. They had gotten almost to the doorway when a dark mist appeared in front of the door, taking the shape of a woman.

"Hello," the lady said, eyes red. "I've been expecting you."

**A/N: Short chapter is short, and I apologize. :P However, next chapter will get longer. I think I'm getting used to writing back in past tense, so it won't be much of a challenge anymore xD**

**Until next time! *salutes***

**P.S: I'm attending the Chicago Con this October, and I kinda don't know anybody going ^^; I mean, my mom is coming, but I'd like to know a few people as well, or I'll feel really awkward ^^;. Is anyone else?**

**P.S.S: If you've already attented a con, is there anything specifically I should know? Thanks fer yer help!**


	3. The Lady

**A/N: Hey guys, look who's finally updating! Since summer began, long story short, my writing mojo vanished. It's still in the danger zone, but hopefully that will change. **

**The Mysterious Shadow: That's awesum! I was going to go to the one in Dallas ('cuz I happen to live in Texas), but I chose to go to the one in Chicago for some reason xD I'm doing the same with my mom.**

**Alrightie, let's continue this lovely story. All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural , nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

"What do you mean you've been us?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's always nice to see a familiar face," the lady said and laughed as she turned to Castiel. "Hello Castiel. Frustrating, isn't it? You can't remember anything."

Dean stepped forward, knife drawn. "How do we reverse this?"

The lady's red eyes fell on Dean, eyeing him critically. "It's simple; you must solve a riddle."

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked, giving a small laugh. "Okay, fine. What is this big riddle, then?"

"You think I'll just give it to you right now?" The lady questioned and smirked. "No."

Dean growled, aggravated. "We don't have all the time in the world here!"

The lady pointed a finger at Dean. "Exactly!" She exclaimed. "This is all about how clever you and your brother can be. I'll give you the riddle exactly when twenty-four hours remain."

"W-what?" Dean spluttered. "We need it now you friggin' witch!"

"Do you want the riddle or not Dean?" The lady questioned, raising a thin brow. "Come here with Castiel at the twenty-four hour mark and I'll give it to you. I'm sure between the three of you, you guys can figure it out. Maybe."

Dean gritted his teeth, fingers tightening around his knife.

"By the way," the lady said, "I suppose I might as well tell you what's at stake."

All three remained silent.

"Since Dean sent you here Castiel, I erased your memory and made you human; that much you all should know," the lady said and paused before continuing. "If you fail to solve the riddle, Castiel will remain human, but I shall grant him his memories back. Clear?"

"You son of a bitch," Dean said, eyes narrowed.

"So, I'll see you all at the twenty-four hour mark," the lady said dismissively. "Now: go!" The lady flung her hands, sending Dean, Sam, and Castiel backward, past the gate. The lady let out an ear piercing screech and vanished as the gate shut.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked, rushing over to Castiel.

"I believe I am okay," Castiel replied, sitting up.

Sam got up and walked over. "So now we have to wait until tomorrow. Great."

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Dean said, helping Castiel up.

"You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm," San replied.

Dean glared at his brother. "Indeed Comrade Comeback," he said. "Let's go."

The three got into the Impala and drove back to the house. Once inside Dean put on a show for Castiel to watch while he and Sam went into the kitchen.

"So what now?" Sam asked, brows furrowing.

"Wait until tomorrow, what else?" Dean countered, feeling mildly irritated.

Sam glanced at his brother, opening his mouth to speak. "What did she mean that you sent Cas there?"

Dean paused in making a sandwich. "I was busy and I needed Cas to check out a lead."

"Why couldn't you have waited until I came back from interviewing?" Sam asked, giving his brother the 'how could you' look.

"It was a cursed object we needed to find to help save a victim," Dean said defensively.

"And?" Sam questioned. "Did you find it?"

Dean paused and let a sigh. "No."

Sam didn't reply; instead, he went over to the table by the window and opened his laptop.

Dean gritted his teeth and sliced the sandwich in half rather savagely. If he could go back, he would have gone with Castel, if he knew what was lying in wait. But Dean hadn't known, so this scenario wasn't entirely his fault…right?

Dean sighed and brought the sandwich to Castiel, who was watching the nature channel.

"Thank you," Castiel said, taking the sandwich.

Dean gave a nod and sat next to Castiel on the couch. "I'm sorry, Cas."

"Dean, it's fine," Castiel replied, glancing down. "You couldn't have known."

Dean felt guilt return to him. "But what if we can't solve this riddle-and when you get your memories back…you'll remember being an angel, but you won't be one."

"I try to stay positive, Dean," Castiel replied through a bite of sandwich. "I have faith in you and your brother. You should have faith as well."

Dean let out a chuckle. Having faith was the last thing on his mind. Yet, sitting next to Castiel, Dean could feel a glimmer of hope. If Castiel was confident, then he would be to.

**A/N: Okay, so end of chapter! Hopefully it's okay! ^^ Any ideas to what the riddle should be?**

**Btw: I'm glad the season starts finally on Oct. 3****rd****! But from what I've heard, they're only going to do "flashbacks" of Dean in purgatory, so I'm guessing Dean and Sam will be back together right from the first episode. I'm kind of ticked off-they had potential, and they chose just to do it in flashbacks? Well, I won't judge too quickly. I'll have to wait until the first episode.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Rose Mary

**A/N: Yay, looks who's actually updating on a regular basis! No Friday the 13****th**** can stop my updating :3 Mlol jk. **

**The Mysterious Shadow: Glad I gave you something to whip out in conversation :D**

**As always, all mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

Dean and Castiel spend an hour watching television while Sam tapped away on his laptop, trying to find out information.

"Hey Dean, c'mere," Sam spoke up.

Dean glanced over at his brother. "What did you find?"

Sam waited until Dean came over. "I looked up the house where that lady resides. It's called the Rose Mary house, supposedly haunted. It's had fifteen residents in the past two months, all claiming paranormal activity."

Dean frowned. "You think this lady has something to do with it?"

Sam shrugged. "It's possible, but I don't see how," Sam said. "I mean, if she threw Cas out the moment he came in, how could those people possibly have moved in?"

"Well, she knew Cas was an angel," Dean said. "Maybe she only appeared to him and not to the others because they weren't a threat."

"Cas wasn't a threat either," Sam pointed out.

Dean grumbled to himself and glanced at the computer. "What else does it say?"

Sam sighed and returned his focus to the screen. "Not much. The site just shows a bunch of items left behind by the original owner of the house, Mary Rosa."

Dean raised an eyebrow in interest. "What kind of items?"

"Collectibles, mostly," Sam answered, scrolling through the site. "It's mostly just a bunch of necklaces and rings. There's a couple of mirrors and clothes also."

"Any seem particularly interesting?" Dean asked.

Sam searched through the items, pausing on a necklace. "This looks suspicious," Sam said. "Called the Spider Web necklace. The spider hanging from it is a Huntsman spider."

Dean rested his hands on the table. "So maybe this lady scares the people by making this necklace come alive?"

Sam shrugged. "It's possible. I mean, it says here the Huntsman spider isn't dangerous to humans, but a bite from it can cause nausea, headaches, and even heart palpitations."

Dean glanced at his brother. "Alright, so… haunted necklace. Should be easy enough to destroy."

Sam glared at his brother. "What about that item you sent Cas to investigate? Do you even know what it is?"

Dean shook his head. "No, it's not this necklace. It's some kind of chest."

Sam scrolled through the items once again. "Doesn't show anything about a chest here, Dean."

"Well maybe she hid it," Dean snapped. "Look, we'll solve this whole ordeal tomorrow once we get the riddle. Cas will be an angel, get his memories back, and then we'll take care of that lady."

"Is it really going to be that easy?" Sam questioned.

Dean glared at his brother. "Stay positive."

Sam shrugged and then shut off his laptop. "I'm going to go get some food. Can I have the keys?"

Dean dug out the keys from his pocket. "You put one scratch on my baby-"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Your car will be fine, Dean."

Dean watched Sam leave and then went to go sit by Castiel, who was still watching television.

"How you holdin' up Cas?" Dean asked.

"I've been thinking Dean," Castiel began. "I heard what you and Sam were talking about, the necklace and the house. What if the riddle involves finding that item?"

"What makes you think that?" Dean questioned, intrigued. It wasn't a bad guess at all.

"Well, if that lady truly is controlling that necklace, then wouldn't she want someone like us to find it?" Castiel asked. "She's been keeping it secret all this time; maybe she wants someone to take it from her."

Dean held up a hand. "Wait a minute Cas. You're saying you think she actually wants help with this necklace?"

Castiel gave a shrug before returning his attention to the television. "It's my guess."

Dean merely nodded and then leaned back in the couch to watch television with Castiel.

"Y'know, when a spirit stays too long, they get too vengeful," Castiel spoke up after a long silence. "Maybe that's what's happening to this lady."

Dean nodded in response. "Well, seeing as we have no other theory, I suppose that is out best bet," Dean replied and then patted Castiel. "Look at you, Detective Castiel."

Castiel glanced over at Dean, brows furrowed, obviously not understanding.

Dean gave a chuckle and shook his head. "Never mind Cas," Dean said. "Let's just watch TV for now."

**A/N: Hmmm… not really where I wanted to end it, but next chapter will be longer. I need time to figure out what this riddle is going to be ^^;**

**Until next time!**


	5. The Note

**A/N: Hello people! Welcome to another chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday-I had to think of a riddle :P Hopefully it turns out okay ^^;**

**Thank you to The Mysterious Shadow and SPNAngelGirl for reviewing! Two reviews? Makes me feel extra happy :D**

**SPNAngelGirl-You just reminded me what I forgot on the end of my updates! Last time I was wondering what I was forgetting and then I saw your *salutes* and I was like: "O.O That's what I forgot!" Mlol we do have the exact same endings xD Btw: that is observant of you, about Castiel. He might seem calm, but really he's thinking a lot in his head. **

**So, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are mine obviously 'cuz I'm human!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

Sam returned with burgers for Dean and Castiel, and a salad for himself. They were seated at the table, ready to eat, and Sam noted Castiel just stared at his food.

"What's wrong Cas?" Sam asked.

Dean glanced over at Castiel. "It's a burger, Cas; it's good."

Castiel raised his head to look at the brothers. "Oh.. that's not it," Castiel said in a low voice. "I just feel that… well, shouldn't we say grace?"

Dean let out a laugh but it was quickly cut off when he saw Castiel's hurt face. "Sorry."

Castiel shook his head. "Nevermind," Castiel mumbled and got up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Just outside," Castiel replied and headed to the door.

Sam glared at Dean.

"Cas, wait! I didn't mean to laugh!" Dean exclaimed and got up to head after Castiel.

The air was only slightly chilly, the clouds heavy in the night sky. Dean followed Castiel to the edge of the house, wondering what got into the angel.

"Cas, wait!" Dean said, running to catch up to Castiel. Dean stopped in front of Castiel and held out his hands.

Castiel glared at Dean with an irritated stare. "What, Dean?"

Dean let out a breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, really," Dean said sincerely. "It's just that I never really believe in that kind of stuff. I shouldn't have laughed."

Castiel lowered his eyes. "It's fine, Dean. Forget about it." Castiel tried to walk around Dean but Dean stopped him.

"Cas what's the matter?" Dean asked.

"I told you-it is nothing," Castiel replied. "I just need time to think."

"Bull," Dean said, frowning. "C'mon, tell me Cas. I won't tell Sam."

Castiel's face turned confused. "Why would you tell Sam?"

"Because he's a nosy pain in the butt who loves to snoop around for information," Dean said jokingly. "Cas, please."

Castiel remained silent for a while before deciding to speak. "I was just thinking what will happen when I get my memories back."

"You mean after you become an angel again?" Dean asked.

"What if I don't become one after this?" Castiel questioned, eyebrows furrowed. "What if we fail."

"Oh c'mon Cas," Dean said. "Don't start thinking like this, not now. We still have plenty of time left. What makes you think we can't solve it? Sammy's like a brainiac-I'm sure this'll be nothing he can't figure out."

Castiel glanced at Dean and then at the ground. "Was I a good angel?"

Dean blinked, caught off by the question. "Of course, Cas!" Dean said. "Dude, you pulled me out of Hell, you saved my ass and Sam's ass too many times to count." Dean paused for a moment. "You even helped me and Sam stop the apocalypse."

Castiel remained quiet, so Dean put his hands on Castiel's shoulders. "Cas, look at me." Castiel did. "I don't want to you to doubt yourself, alright? We're going to do this-you, me, and Sam- we're going to solve this riddle and get you back to your angelic self, alright?"

Castiel nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean gave a small smile. "You're okay now?"

Castiel nodded and then his faced turned confused as a rumbling sounded.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Dean smirked and then patted Castiel's shoulder. "C'mon. How about we go eat now?"

Castiel nodded once again, and then the two went inside to the kitchen table, where Sam still sat.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked as Dean and Castiel sat at the table.

"Yup," Dean answered. "Everything's peachy."

Sam frowned but didn't press the matter further.

It was silent for a few minutes as they all ate. Castiel had finished his burger quite fast-even faster than Dean.

"May I have another one?" Castiel asked, looking up expectantly.

"Another burger?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

"It's fine," Dean said and grabbed a knife to cut his burger in half; he gave Castiel half of his burger. Sam stared at Dean as he sat back down. "What?"

"You never give up your burger," Sam said.

Dean shrugged. "I'm sharing," Dean replied. "There's a difference."

"Thank you Dean," Castiel said. "These make me very happy."

Sam rolled his eyes and went to finishing his salad.

After all were done eating, Sam put the dishes in the sink while Dean and Castiel sat in the living room. They were sitting quietly until they heard knocking at the door. Dean and Sam immediately drew their guns and headed for the door. After a moment, Dean yanked the door open, but nobody appeared. Sam bent down and picked up a folded note. Dean closed the door and locked it before joining Sam and Castiel.

"What's it say?" Dean asked.

"_Because I feel that you humans need a push in the right direction, I will give you a hint,_" Sam read. "_The riddle is about an item that I used to own. Find out which item it is, and then use it with the riddle. You can only choose one item. Choose the wrong item, and you automatically fail._"

"Well Cas, looks like you were right with your hunch," Dean said.

"Alright, so we know that it's an item owned by her," Sam said. "Which could be anything. It doesn't necessarily mean it is that necklace or the chest."

Dean grumbled under his breath. "Maybe the riddle will give a hint to what item we're suppose to use."

Sam nodded in agreement. "I'll start looking over each item carefully. You guys get some rest."

Dean hesitated as if he wanted to stay, but Sam gave him a 'go on' look. "C'mon Cas."

Castiel followed Dean to the bedroom. "Since Sammy's stayin' up you can take his bed," Dean said.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked, frowning.

"'Course I'm sure," Dean said and lay on his own bed. "We'll wake in a couple of hours."

Castiel went and lay on Sam's bed.

They were quiet for a long time-Dean thought Castiel had actually gone to sleep. Dean was about to drift off when he heard Castiel speak.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean sat up to see Castiel standing next to his bed.

"What's up Cas?" Dean questioned. "Can't sleep?"

Castiel nodded. "I don't like sleeping in Sam's bed," Castiel said and then glanced down. "May I… sleep with you for the night?"

Dean actually gawked at Castiel. "Uh," Dean began, not sure how to reply. Dean glanced at Castiel's downcast face and sighed. "Fine. Come here." Dean moved over so Castiel could lay down. "Not a word of this to Sam, you hear me?"

"Why would I tell Sam about this?" Castiel questioned.

Dean shook his head. "Never mind," Dean said and turned around. "Go to sleep Cas."

Dean heard Castiel settle down and let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Dean," Castiel said softly.

Dean let himself smile. "Goodnight Cas."

**A/N: Yay, long chapter! Hope this is a good chapter! Tomorrow actually starts the action! :D Who's ready for this? I know I am! xD**

**As always, thanks fer reading! Be happy if you dropped a review! ^^**

**When I am done with this story, I will go back to finishing my others. **

**Until next time! *salutes***


	6. The Riddle

**A/N: Fudge, horse apples! I'm sorry for not updating quicker. Life decided to distract me Dx **

**Anywho! I'm back, so I present to you readers another chapter! Halfway point with only 24 hours left to fix Castiel! Can they do it? **

**O: Oh mai, three reviews? Thank you The Mysterious Shadow, GoForTehGig, and random Guest! **

**GoForTehGig: To be honest, I don't know it this will be Destiel-it might, near the end, but it could be depending on how ya read it. **

**Anyway, you're here for the story not my rambling. So let's get on with it shall we?**

**Oh-but before that, one quote from here is from the song "Heal Your Wounds" from Poets of the Fall, while another quote is from the song "Shoot From the Hip" by A Change of Pace. First person to find the two quotes used gets to request either a one-shot or a new story for me to write. Sounds fun? It's pretty easy. **

**Okay! All mistakes are mine obviously 'cuz I'm human!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

Dean woke up slowly. He had slept longer than intended. Morning sun filtered through the windows, making the room seem incredibly bright. Dean groaned and then shifted to sit up but then realized that he wasn't alone. For a split moment, Dean was ready to grab the gun nearby but then saw it was Castiel. The angel turned human was asleep on his side, his arms clinging to Dean's right arm like a lifeline.

"Cas!" Dean hissed, using his other arm not held in Castiel's captive grip to shake him. All Dean got was a grumble as a response. Dean sighed and stared at Castiel for a moment. Finally Dean decided to try to get up, but as he did, Castiel stirred and yanked Dean on the bed.

"Cas!" Dean said, louder.

Castiel grumbled something and then opened his eyes slowly. "Whaisit Dean?"

"I would appreciate if you let go of my arm," Dean replied.

Castiel blinked for a moment like he didn't comprehend the sentence, then looked down and unhooked his arms. "My apologizes, Dean."

Dean smirked as Castiel sat up. "It's fine." Dean stood up and stretched. He went to go fetch some clothes and then went to the door. "Why don't you get dressed and come to the living room? I'm going to take a shower." Dean waited until Castiel nodded and then headed for the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Dean headed into the living room where Castiel was sitting on the couch cross-legged and Sam was in the kitchen. Dean grinned as he smelled pancakes.

"Hey, c'mere Cas," Dean said as he sat the table. "You need to eat."

Sam placed three plates of pancakes on the table.

"You're awesome Sammy," Dean said and then started eating immediately. "Find anything out?"

Sam shook his head. "I've looked at all the items in that house, and nothing comes close to being haunted." Sam paused. "I did, however, find that chest you were talking about."

"Really?" Dean asked and perked up. "What did you find out about it?"

Sam frowned. "They say it's only been opened once, and that's by the owner of the house. It's been locked ever since and it's said to have her most special possessions."

Dean leaned back in his chair. "Huh. Well, maybe it's something inside that chest."

Sam shrugged in response. "We'll find out soon enough, won't we."

"Cas," Dean said, glancing over to Castiel. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry at the moment Dean," Castiel said with stubbornness behind his voice.

Dean opened his mouth to berate Castiel but quickly clamped his mouth shut and went back to eating. Dean knew Castiel was probably as anxious-if not more- as him to get to the lady's house and get the riddle.

After breakfast, Dean grabbed his coat and the three headed to get into the Impala. The drive was silent, and Dean almost couldn't stand the silence. Once they arrived, Dean parked the car, though they didn't get out yet.

"Ready?" Dean asked, eyes searching the house.

Sam let out a breath. "As I'll ever be."

"Cas?" Dean asked, turning to look at him in the backseat. Castiel's face was a mixture of terror and sadness. "Cas?"

Castiel shook his head. "Yes, I'm ready."

Dean frowned at Castiel, but didn't press the matter.

They headed out of the car and headed to the gate.

"Mary?" Dean called out. "We're here for the riddle!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the gate opened up and a scream pierced the surrounding. All three covered their ears until the gate stopped moving. When Dean looked up, the lady was standing at the doorway of the house. After a moment's hesitation, Dean walked forward, followed closely by Castiel and then Sam. They stopped five feet in front of the lady.

"You came," the lady said and a grin spread across her face.

Dean's face became grim. "Yes, now give us the riddle."

"What's the rush?" The lady asked, and then sighed. "Very well. Here is your riddle." The lady turned to face toward the house, her back toward then as she spoke:

"_Here you shall find an object located in the house, once of most prized possession. As fragile as it is, you cannot destroy it. For what it is you will not need a key to open it. Take the item to the forest, and meet the Eight-Eyes. You will meet him in the darkest place. He'll show no mercy, so be quick in your request, or you might end up like the victims. Finding this item is not an easy task-no, it is quite the haunting challenge. Free the prisoner from the item and return it here. Place it back and leave." _

"That's it?" Dean asked once the lady stopped.

The lady turned to Dean and the others. "That's it."

"What do you mean that's it?" Dean asked. "Which forest? What do you mean we don't need a key? Who are the victims?"

The lady's eyes narrowed. "I'm done with questions," she said. "I have no answers." With that, the lady let out a screech and disappeared. In return, the black doors to the house opened up.

Dean signaled to move, but Castiel remained in place. "Cas, c'mon!"

Castiel shook his head. "I can't go in there Dean."

Dean growled in frustration. "Why not?"

Castiel glanced at the ground. "I'm scared."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Man up, Cas. We're doing this for you, not ourselves." With that, Dean headed inside, leaving behind a shocked Sam and distraught Castiel.

"He didn't mean it like that, Cas," Sam said comfortingly. "He's just edgy. Knowing him, he's probably scared too, but he's just covering it up."

Castiel didn't look at Sam. "Are you scared too, Sam?"

"I'm more worried than scared," Sam replied after a long pause.

"Silly me for thinking honesty is something," Castiel whispered.

Sam rubbed Castiel's back. "It'll be okay Cas. I'm here to protect you and so is Dean. We need you for this, alright?"

After a moment, Castiel finally raised his head. "Alright."

Sam nodded and then headed into the house with Castiel.

Immediately the doors slammed shut and the room became pitch black.

"Sam?" Castiel questioned, voice pitched higher than normal.

"I'm right here," Sam said and held Castiel's shoulder. With his other arm, Sam took out a flashlight and turned it on. "Dean?"

No response. The room was quite big, with a staircase in the middle. Everything looked to be black or red.

"Dean!" Sam called out again, louder, but still got no response. "Maybe he went upstairs."

"Sam!" Castiel yelled, tugging harshly on Sam's shirt. Sam let out his own gasp of surprise to see a pale white ghost standing in front of them. Sam hadn't even noted when she appeared. The girl had no eyes to begin with, and her white gown was stained red. Sam grabbed for his gun and pointed it at the girl, but it didn't work. The girl let out a high-pitched laugh that made even Sam tremble.

"Guns and knives won't work here," the girl said. "You can't harm us; we're protected."

"Dean!" Castiel yelled.

Sam couldn't see Castiel's face but he guessed his eyes were shut. "What do you want?"

"What else would a girl in an abandoned house want?" The girl asked. "Play toys!"

"Sam, Cas!"

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! Okay, maybe I shouldn't have put that many '!', but I felt like I should. Amazing how fast my mood switches when writing this story. I was feeling really happy (hence the humor-ish scene in the beginning) but then I started listening to "This is Halloween" and then I had the idea of the house being haunted by other spirits. **

**Mlol well, at least you all know the riddle! Yeahhhhhh, it's not much of a riddle to be honest, but it's what I came up with ^^;;**

**Reviews are love 3!**

**Until next time! **

***salutes***


	7. Plan and Fail

**A/N: Heya people, and welcome to another chapter! Last we read, Dean, Sam, and Castiel got the riddle and then headed into the house to get the item. How will they fare?**

**Thank you to the two AWESUM people who reviewed: The Mysterious Shadow and the now not so random Guest, Laken! I cannot express my gratitude for you two :D**

**The Mysterious Shadow: You had a good idea of what the riddle was! The only thing I will tell you is that you were right about the spider. How correct you were, well, you'll have to read and see, won't you? :D**

**Hmm.. either nobody got the answers to my last post of "Music Hunt" or you all just didn't want to try xD **

**Anyway, let's get on with this story! Commence chapter!**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

Dean stood in the doorway of another room a few feet behind the ghost, shining his flashlight at Sam and Castiel. "Come here!" Dean yelled. Sam grabbed Castiel's arm and darted to Dean's location, not even bothering to look if the girl ghost was following-Sam already knew she was. Sam and Castiel stepped over the salt line Dean had made and ran into the room; Dean slammed the door shut a mere few seconds before the ghost arrived. They waited for what seemed like an hour as the girl screeched in anger, objects flung at the door. Once it was silent, Dean shuffled about the small room and set his flashlight down and lit two candles that he had found.

"We should be safe for now," Dean said. "We need to make a plan right now, though. We can't wander around trying to figure out where this item is."

Sam let out a huff of frustration. "Can we just calm the Hell down right now? Cas is nearly hyperventilating and you already want to back out there?"

Dean glanced at Castiel and immediately guilt consumed him. Castiel was kneeling, rocking on his heels, muttering under his breath. Dean walked over to Castiel and kneeled beside him.

"Cas," Dean began softly and placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders. When Castiel didn't look up, Dean continued. "I'm sorry for being touchy earlier. I didn't mean to discard your feelings like that." Castiel raised his head to look at Dean. "I'm here now for you, alright? Nothing's going to harm you." Dean helped Castiel stand up and then blinked in surprise when Castiel hugged him. After a moment they broke apart and Dean cleared his throat.

"You alright now, Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded in response, his face more like the angel warrior Castiel Dean knew.

"Alright, let's think about the riddle," Dean said and began pacing, Castiel remaining at Dean's side. "Anything in particular pop out? Something we could use to break down the riddle?"

"How about Eight-Eyes?" Sam suggested. "I mean, for all we know, it could be a spider."

"It is a spider," Castiel spoke suddenly. "If you think about it, the item is the spider necklace-it's the thing haunting the house. It's placed in the chest, but maybe the chest doesn't have a lock on it, so we wouldn't need a key for it. Just like the riddle said, we wouldn't need a key; it makes sense. Perhaps the spider on the necklace is the spirit we need to set free back to the forest. Maybe it was a lost spider in the forest, got trapped, and now it haunts the house until it's back where it belongs. Yet the only one who can release this spider is a spider of its own kind. There's a forest only two miles from this house named the Spider Forest. We take the necklace to the forest, find the Eight-Eyes, which I'm assuming in the king spider, and ask him to release the spider's spirit. Then we take the necklace and place it back in the chest in the house."

Both Dean and Sam gaped at Castiel; Dean was the first to recover from shock.

"Well, Sherlock, that's a great hunch you got there," Dean said. "Mind telling us where the chest is, then?"

Sam stepped forward. "I think I can help with that," Sam said. "When I was on the site, it said that the chest was held in the attic on the third floor."

Dean turned to Castiel. "You sure about this?" Dean asked. "We only get one try at this, remember?"

"I'm positive," Castiel replied.

Dean sighed and then stretched. "Alight, so we need to go to the attic. That should be easy enough…but what are we going to do about that girl ghost?"

"We can't burn her-we don't know where her bones are," Sam said, "and even if we did, she said we couldn't harm her. Apparently she's protected by the house."

"We should call Mary," Castiel said.

Dean stared at Castiel. "Excuse me, I thought I heard you say to call Mary?"

"If we tell her we're trying to help her, maybe she will call the girl off," Castiel said. "Right now she just thinks we are doing this for my sake."

"Cas has a point," Sam added. "And we don't have any other plan."

Dean glanced from Castiel to Sam and then sighed. "Well, we can't call Mary while we're in this room," Dean said and grabbed his flashlight. "Let's go."

Dean opened the door to the room, surprised that the main room was now dimly lit even though there were no lights anywhere.

"Mary?" Dean called, shining the flashlight about the room. "We need to talk to you!"

After a moment, instead of Mary appearing, the girl from before appeared on the stairs, grinning.

"Finally come to play?" She asked.

"You know Mary?" Dean questioned. "We need to talk to her-we're only trying to help."

The girl walked down the stairs. "I might know her. She never said anything about humans trying to help. Help with what? This is our home, as it always should be."

"We're not trying to take you out of here," Sam said. "We need something from here, something that'll put this house at ease."

Immediately the girl's face became angered, eyebrows furrowing over her eyeless sockets. "Put this house at ease? We do not want this house at ease! Ease means people will come! We don't want people here!" The girl lunged at the three, pausing just before the salt line. "You'll never get the item, even if it's for your own sake."

Dean growled in frustration, tempted to kick the salt line away. "We need to get to the attic," Dean muttered under his breath. "Vote on making a break for it?"

Sam nodded in agreement, but Castiel just stood still.

Dean glanced to Castiel to see him staring at the floor. "Cas, it'll be fine, trust me. You'll be safe with me."

Dean took hold of Castiel's hand and glanced toward Sam who gave him a small nod. Sam darted forward, past the ghost, followed closely by Dean and Castiel. They were halfway up the stairs when the girl appeared at the top.

"You're not going to get very far," the girl said, and then giggled. "Unless, you choose one to remain here."

"What do you mean 'remain here'?" Sam questioned.

"Stay here, of course!" The girl said. "We could always use a slave."

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled. "None of us are going to be your puppets!"

The girl tilted her head. "Tsk, tsk," she said. "And here I thought you'd cooperate. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers." With a screech the girl launched forward, straight into Castiel.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, whipping around to grab Castiel, but he was too late-Castiel went tumbling down the stairs. Dean and Sam ran down to the bottom of the stairs where Castiel was on the floor, writhing and yelling out.

"Leave him alone!" Dean shouted and kneeled next to Castiel, trying to hold him down. "Sam, just get to the attic, I'll handle Cas!"

Sam looked at his brother, ready to object, but another "go" from Dean made Sam turn and head up the stairs.

"Cas, c'mon, look at me," Dean said, trying to hold Castiel down, who was still yelling.

Suddenly Castiel laid still, almost looking pale.

"Cas?" Dean said, feeling for a pulse.

Castiel's eyes snapped open suddenly and then sat up, gasping.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked.

Castiel turned to face Dean, and Dean shivered at how different Castiel looked. His once blue eyes were a dull grey, and his skin was an ashy grey. "You didn't choose, so I did."

Dean stared in shock and horror-it wasn't Castiel talking, it was the girl. She possessed Castiel.

"You get out of him right now!" Dean snarled, shaking Castiel. "You leave him alone!"

Castiel brushed off Dean easily and stood up. "Sorry, but you came here at your own risk. Run along to your brother. I'm sure you'll have better luck with him."

"What is going on here?" A voice questioned and both Dean and Castiel turned to the see the lady standing at the top of the stairs.

"Mother."

**A/N: Yay, long chapter is long! I feel proud to write longer chapters! :D Makes me feel like it's actually getting somewhere xD Well, not much to say here except: WHY POSSESS CASTIEL! D: I don't know-sue my brain, it decided the outcome. xD**

**Well, until next time!**

***salutes***


	8. The Necklace

**A/N: Heya readers! It's gonna be a kinda short chapter as our fellas try to get out of this house!**

**Thank you to Guest, GoForTehGig, The Mysterious Shadow, and failte1916 for reviewing!**

**GoForTehGig: Technically, yes it is impossible, but don't forget Castiel is actually human right now, so a ghost can possess him! ^^;**

**The Mysterious Shadow: Mlol when you said Cas needs another hug Dean I thought for a moment you were referencing one of my other stories xD **

**Y'know, a brief thought came across my mind: Have this story used as an episode (or more) in Season 8 xD But one can dream.**

**Alrightie, here's the next chapter!**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

Dean glanced from Castiel to Mary. "This is your daughter?" Dean asked.

Mary glared at Dean, but gave the slightest of nods.

"Well tell her to get out of Cas!" Dean yelled, his hands turning into fists.

Mary said nothing; instead, she grinned. "Why? It seems Rose has taken a liking to your human angel."

Dean stared Castiel. "Let him go."

"No," Castiel said. "He's ours now."

Dean grabbed Castiel by the shoulders. "Cas, I know you're in there. You gotta push her out!"

Castiel merely grinned in response. "Run along, Dean-o. Go to your brother."

"Damn it Cas!" Dean snarled. "I know you're in there!"

Mary stalked forward. "Do as she says, Dean. Or else."

"Or else what?" Dean asked, raising his head.

Mary glanced to Castiel, who sank to the floor. Dean watched in horror as blood spilled from Castiel's mouth while Castiel made a terrible gurgling noise.

"Don't forget your friend here is still human," Mary said. "We can do whatever we want with him."

"When we get the item, I'm coming back for you two," Dean said lowly, his voice threatening. "I'm going to murder you two." Dean forced himself to tear his gaze away from Castiel and ran up the stairs to the third floor. The third floor was noticeably smaller then the first and second floors; it didn't take Dean long to find the attic.

"Dean!" Sam called, shining his flashlight. "Over here!"

Dean hurried over to where Sam was kneeling beside a black chest. "This it?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I just found it," Sam said and then pointed to the lock. "Look at that-no lock."

Dean stared at the chest. "Who leaves a chest without a lock?"

Sam shrugged. "Not really a concern of ours, is it?" Dean nodded in agreement and watched as Sam gently edged the chest open. Inside were a myriad of necklaces and charms.

"There must be over a thousand necklaces!" Dean said, eyeing through the necklaces. "How are we going to find it?"

"I've studied that picture enough times to know what it looks like," Sam said and then started shifting through the necklaces. "By the way, where's Cas?"

Dean swallowed. "You don't want to know," Dean replied. "Let's just get the necklace and yank him out of here."

Sam gave Dean a look before resuming searching for the necklace. Dean glanced about the attic. It was slightly cold, and all the furniture looked torn and antique.

"Got it!" Sam said and Dean turned to see Sam pull out a small necklace with a spider in an amber circle on the end of it.

"Awesome job Sammy," Dean said. "Let's get to Cas."

"Right," Sam replied and nodded. Sam closed the chest shut and then they headed downstairs to the first floor; when they got downstairs, they found Mary and Castiel standing in front of the doorway.

"Didn't think you would find it that fast," Mary said. "Are you sure this is the item you wish to use? If it is, I'll let your poor friend here go. If not, we'll kill him."

Dean glanced to his brother who had the same look of doubt in his eyes. Could they trust Castiel's hunch?

"Yes," Sam said. "This is the item we choose."

Mary's face turned into a scowl. "You're correct so far, but don't think you're out of the woods yet." Mary let out a screech and Sam and Dean covered their ears. Dean looked up to see that Mary had disappeared and Castiel lay on the ground.

"Cas!" Dean shouted and ran toward Castiel. "C'mon, wake up buddy!"

"What'd she do to him?" Sam questioned, kneeling with Dean by Castiel's side.

"Sick son a bitch tried to use her daughter to kill him from the inside," Dean growled and then shook Castiel lightly. "Cas?"

"He's alive, thankfully," Sam said after checking for a pulse. "Let's go outside and get him in the car."

Dean nodded and together they carried Castiel to the Impala where they laid Castiel in the back. After getting in, Dean started the engine and they drove off, never looking back at the house.

**A/N: Okay, so not much action in this phone, but I promise next chapter shall be better, and longer!**

**Any predictions as to what is going to happen?**

**P.S. It's 11:55PM right now, so it's still TECHNICALLY TODAY! I did the daily update! xD**

**Until next time! *salutes***


End file.
